The One He Couldn't Save
by The.Demon.Charley
Summary: Virgil's in High School, Year 10, when a boy trips and falls into his life, will Virgil take the calling? or will he deny love?
1. Chapter 1: Bus 180

His leather school shoes slapping the ground, the socks that were wrapped around his feet gripping tighter with each step. A mantra of curses flowing through his brain, a new one with each shallow breath. He slides down a corner, grasping a wall for support. "Can't…! Stop…!" He breathes. He runs down the A wing staircase and jumps about two steps up and lands with a thud. He misjudges and lands awkwardly, falling on his knees. A boy who's about three people ahead of the boy who fell, hears the fall and spins around to look at whatever injury had been caused. The boy who fell was greeted with a soft, "Are you okay?" and a helping hand to get up. "I-I'm fine…!" He mumbles as he tries to smile, he turns his head and presses his hands against the window. "UGH! Nooo!" He slouches his shoulders and bows his head down. " come back…! Ugh! Stupid 180 bus…!" He mutters spinning around again to face the boy. "I'm Charley… Who can I say thanks to?" Charley smiles and picks up his bag. "Uh.. Virgil…" The other boy replies with a quiet voice. Charlie takes Virgil's hand and shakes it. "Nice to meetcha'! Well, I've gotta run before Mother kills me." Charley smiles and takes his hand back, and slowly walks away with a wave. Virgil waves back and walks outside the opposite way to Charley and gets in his older brother, Scott's car. "What took you so long?" Scott says savagely. "You gotta' case of the love bug or something?" Scott teases with a firm slap received against his arm. "You're full of weed! Aren't you?!" Virgil half whispers half yells. Scott only nods as a response. Virgil sighs and forces Scott to get in the passenger's seat. Virgil, being in year 10, knows how to drive but hates the road anyways, and has to be accompanied with an adult, Scott in this case, but he will only drive when it's absolutely necessary. Virgil puts the vehicle into reverse and begins pulling away from the school and follows the long, twisty, tar covered road that seemed to act like a treadmill, appearing in front of the vehicle, and disappearing behind. Virgil turns into the driveway and parks the vehicle. Just as Scott goes to exit the vehicle, Virgil grabs Scott's arm and looks him dead in the eye and says firmly, with all seriousness, "You need to stop smoking weed. Dad's going to catch you and then you're gonna be in such bad shit." Virgil lets go of Scott as Scott nods and sighs, getting out of the vehicle. Virgil follows like a lost puppy and fumbles with his keys as he opens the door. "YOU'RE HOOOOOOOOOOME!" a cheerful blond boy yells as he runs over, hugging Virgil close. The boy's hair was wet and he was dressed in his fish pyjamas even though he was thirteen. "Hi Squid!" Virgil smiles and ruffles the Squids hair after a hug. The boy smiles and is followed by an eight year old who has a smile on his face from cheek to cheek. "Hey Alan! Where's John?" Virgil asks squatting down to be the rough height of the surprisingly small boy, whom everyone hoped would get a growth spurt quite soon. Especially Alan himself. Alan shrugged and thought for a moment before giving an answer. "Oh! He's reading!" Alan says with a smile. "C'mon Gordon! You said you would help me!" Alan whines as he grabs Gordons hand and the two run off to get upto some mischief. As the pair run away, a shadow like figure steps into the light, causing Virgil to stand up. "Virgil." The man nods as a greeting with his hands behind his back. "Father." Virgil greets back to the man. "How are your grades?" The man asks, his head held high, hoping to be pleased with the results. "All A's." Virgil concludes and with a nod the man is gone. Scott had already walked to his room and passed out leaving Virgil in the empty corridor. He walks to his room and lies on his bed, scrolling through art inspiration for a few hours. He finds a lush green valley and he then sits up as he hears his door click open to reveal the thirteen year old from before. "Hey Gordo.. Whats up?" Virgil asks only just registering the tear marks on Gordon's cheeks. Gordon closes the door behind himself and lies down next to Virgil, his face to the sheets, his back shuddering. Virgil frowns and pulls Gordon onto his lap and strokes his hair until Gordon falls asleep, looking at the time, Virgil realises it's midnight and he should sleep. He's got school tomorrow. Virgil lies down with Gordon still on his lap and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: My Place

Virgil got out of the vehicle, giving a small wave to the driver, Scott, who gave a half hearted wave and began driving away. Virgil walked up the A Wing stairs, his bag heavy on his back. He kept walking before hearing a loud metallic slam making him trip slightly and begin rushing to see what was happening.

Virgil turned the corner, just next to the stairs, and saw a boy, year twelve, with blond hair and blue swirling eyes, but what was off, were his hands. They were above a small brunette's head, forcing the brunette to not move. The brunette spat, "What do you want, Jason?!" The blond just tisked and kept his eyes fixated on the small brunette. "You should know by now that I do not accept attitude…" he growled and held a small wad of money in front of the brunette, waving it slightly. "One more date, my place.."

" _Classy"_ Virgil thought, his eyes narrowing down. He knew he had to do something, but what? His legs obviously had another idea.

He threw himself out into the middle of the narrow corridor. His mouth had the same idea as his legs. "Leave her alone!" Virgil yelled, his stance puny, but he was ready for a fight if needed. The blond, Jason, snickered and looked to Virgil intimidatingly before looking back to the girl. "I-I mean it! Leave her alone!" Virgil's voice grew louder now. Virgil took a few steps towards Jason when the girl kicked Jason in the stomach and took the money in the knocked out boy's hand, placing it into her bag and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks.." She smiled looking at Virgil. Virgil registered who it was. "Charley?! What are you doing around with idiots like him?" He asked concerned. Charley looked to Virgil and raised an eyebrow. "For one, you hardly know me so don't go thinking about what I do and who I get in trouble with as that is my own business. Secondly, why do you act so tough? I mean, not to be rude or anything! It's just.. You're quite a thin boy and.. well.. " Charley wanders off in his own thoughts and he shakes his head then gives a small smile to Virgil before walking away. No words, which Virgil thought was quite rude but he disregarded it and walked to his class.

The day was long and tiring, he finished the last class and began walking to the car-park where presumably, Scott would be waiting for Virgil, but as Virgil left his classroom he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Virgil span to see who it was and was greeted with a cheery smile from none other than Charley. "U-Uh Hey..!" Charley softly muttered. Virgil waved as a response only to receive a hand extended out to him, a piece of paper was inside and as soon as Virgil took it, Charley seemed to have faded in with the crowd. Virgil slowly opened the small scrappy note and he read it. It was a combination of numbers with Charley's name written below. Virgil had blushed when he realised that it was Charley's phone number and he began walking away, keeping the note tight in his fist.

Virgil jumped in the car and closed the door behind himself with a smile on his face. He slowly read over the note again to make sure this wasn't a dream when Scott leaned over and attempted reading over what Virgil had in his hand but Virgil pulled away and shoved the note in his pocket. "OoooO! Who's phone number? Is she cute?" Scott teases earning a nudge in the shoulder. "Shut up Scott…!" Virgil began blushing once more. Scott gave a laugh and turned the radio up while revving the engine. Scott pulled out of the school, Virgil's eyes were fixated out the window and a smile was plastered on his face. All he wanted to do was to get home and call Charley.

Virgil got inside the house and greeted everyone and he fast-walked to his room where he put the phone number he had obtained into his contacts and sent a message which read: " _Hey! It's Virgil, that guy from school."_ Virgil then lay on his bed, eagerly waiting for a response when the door again creaked open and Virgil shot up, worried it was his father, but a small blonde head popped out of the door. "Gordon, whats up? Why have you been crying so much recently?" Virgil quizzed quietly as he brung his little brother inside and shut the door behind himself. Gordon sniffled and clung onto Virgil and mumbled something along the lines of: "Dad's got me in a mix..! I don't know what I'm doing wrong but I get yelled at for everything…!" Virgil sighed and hugged Gordon close and carried Gordon to the bed, letting Gordon and himself rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Messages

It was about midnight when Virgil's phone buzzed waking him slightly. He sleepily opened his eyes and moves his hand from over Gordon to his phone. After his eyes adjusted to the horrifically bright light emitting from his phone, he read the notification.

" _Hey! Sorry! I most likely woke you! I didn't mean to… also I'm sorry about the late response"_ Virgil smiled as he saw that it was from Charley. As soon as he read it another message flew through. " _Gah! Stop reading this and sleep!"_ Virgil chuckled quietly as he read the message and responded. " _Hahaha! No, no, it's fine.. Why are you up this late?"_

" _Blegh, School catch-up work"_

" _Well, you need to sleep. Go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow! Goodnight Charley."_ Virgil turned off his phone and lied his head back down on his pillow. His phone buzzed once more and he ignored it, assuming it was a "goodnight" message.

After a few hours his phone buzzed once more, and again, and again. "Who keeps spamming me…?" He whispers. He lightly picks up his phone and scrolls through the messages, his eyes widening. He read the first message. " _Hey… I gotta tell you something… and I'm too scared to tell you in person…"_ He reads the rest of the messages. " _Holy shit! Someone's in my house!"_

" _Virgil pick up your bloody phone!"_

" _Shit hes got a knife!"_

" _I can't make any calls! I can't call the cops!"_

" _Virgil!"_ After that message they stopped. Virgil curses under his breath and types a message really fast, not caring about grammar. " _Charley!? Are you okay?! Whats going on?!"_ Virgil pressed send and a message came flying through. " _Shit… Yeah I'm fine… Can… You come over… I need someone here right now… please…"_ Virgil contemplates if he should leave the house or stay. If he leaves without Fathers notice, he will get in trouble, but if he goes he can.. He's decided. He will go and see Charley, leaving a not for his father is he wasn't up, explaining why he's gone and that he will be home later. He gets up leaving Gordon on his bed and he writes a small explanation and slides it under his father's bedroom door.

Virgil walked to the car, he prays that no cops catch him with a learner's licence and no adult in the vehicle. He starts the car and follows the directions on his phone on how to get to Charley's house. The streetlamps lighting up a dim street. He's alone on the road. He goes over the speed limit. He wants to make sure that Charley's okay.

Virgil pulls into Charley's driveway and knocks on the door, it's quickly opened by Charley who looks like he'd been crying. "Virgil…!" Charley whispers asif out of breath. Virgil sighs, glad to see Charley not physically hurt. Charley falls forewards into Virgil's chest, hugging Virgil close and lightly sobbing. "Virgil…!" Charley sobs and he clings closer to Virgil. Virgil hushes the crying boy but Charley slowly slides to the floor still sobbing. "C-Charley… let's get you to bed… okay…?" Virgil picks Charley up and walks Charley to his room with directional help from Charley.

Virgil opens Charley's bedroom door and gasps at the sight of the room. Charley looks and he screams and pulls himself closer to Virgil. Textbooks were everywhere and drenched in a red liquid, and the body of the intruder, was on the floor, bleeding out. Virgil closed the door and ran back outside and put Charley in the car. Virgil then ripped his phone out of his pocket and called the police and ambulance immediately.

The Ambulance and Police arrive and the ambulance takes Charley away, claiming it to be for trauma. Virgil couldn't stand leaving Charley alone, so he reasoned with the adults to let them go with Charley, but even with Charley screaming out Virgil's name, he couldn't go with Charley, but he didn't get to go home either. The police found out about Virgil driving illegally as a learner driver and was taken to a cell where he would hopefully be bailed out by one of his family members in the morning. It was a horrible, long night.


	4. Chapter 4: What Just Happened?

The next morning John drove to the where Virgil was to pick him up. Virgil thanked John and got in the car. "Why did you go out? Dad's pissed at you…" John mumbles. Virgil just stares blankly out the window. The car ride is silent for about 15 minutes. "Hey John…? Can we… Stop by the Trauma Center…?" Virgil asks quietly. John looks over to his brother. "Why…?" John is genuinely worried that something is wrong with his brother. "... One of my… Friends… Had something big happened last night and… I want to go check on them…" Virgil muttered, his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the handle for the door. John looks at the road and thinks for a moment. "Fine… But we have to be quick… Dad expects us home in just under half an hour…" John says while turning into a turn only lane. "Thank you John…" Virgil smiles weakly.

They arrive at the Medical Examination and Trauma Center and Virgil get out of the car, walking to the front door, closely followed by John. They pass by the glass sliding doors and stop at reception and ask the lady about Charley's whereabouts. "And what's their name?" The lady asks politely. "H-His name is Charley…" Virgil says as he tries looking over the room numbers. "And how is that spelt?" The lady asks once more. Virgil thinks for a moment. "C-H-A-R-L-E-Y" Virgil states and the lady looks through her book. "You're very lucky that he is the only one with his name spelt like that…" The lady smiles and runs her fingers across her book. "Room 205." She smiles. Virgil thanks her and walks to Charley's room with John.

Virgil lightly knocks on the door for the room Charley should be in. "C-Come in..." A quiet voice calls out. Virgil slowly opens the door with a harmony of squeaks from both the floorboards and the door, and walks in with John. Virgil looks to Charley and frowns slightly seeing Charley's back to the door and him facing the window, his knees in his chest. "Like I've said… I'm fine… Doctor… please let him in now…" Charley says, not bothering to check if it is a doctor. "C-Charley…? I'm not a doctor..." Virgil mumbles causing Charley to spin around immediately. "V-Virgil!" Charley jumps up ripping off the neurological pads on his head and arms and hugging Virgil close. Virgil blushes and hugs back. John clears his throat and as Virgil looks at him, he taps his watch. Virgil sighs and nods pulling away from the hug and looking at Charley. "Y-You have to go… don't you…?" Charley mumbles while looking down. Virgil sighs "Yeah…" he looks at the floorboards. "I-I understand if you aren't at school tomorrow… T-Take all the time you need to reco-" Virgil gets cut off mid sentence by something he never thought would happen. Charley lightly grabbed Virgil's cheekbones and lightly kissed him on the lips pulls off. "Thank you…" Charley mumbles as Virgil is pulled out the door by John saying "Dad's going to kill us! We're late!"

Virgil gets pulled out of the Trauma Centre and into the car. "John… d-did you see what h-happened…?" Virgil stutters. "No because I was looking at the time! We're late!" John says starting the car and pulling out of the carpark. Virgil's face still red and his hand over his mouth in shock. " _What. Just. Happened…?"_ Virgil kept on thinking to himself.

 **\- AUTHORS NOTE!-**

 **Hi! I know the chapters have been getting shorter but longer ones to come! I promise! leave a comment saying a story you might want me to write next! it can be anything maybe even a Y/N sort of date night with the boys? (Comment Yes or No too so I will know!) ! Have a wonderful day/Evening!**

 **-Char**


End file.
